steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Geneve Keur
Geneve Nicolette Keur is the resident field medic and surgeon aboard the S.M.S. Zepherus. She can often be found tending to both physical and mental distress of her crew mates. Though appearing mild mannered, professional, and frankly quiet, she’s proven to have a feisty nature that can only come from that red hair of hers and shows to be akin to that of the crew. Physical Appearance Standing 1.65 metres tall, Geneve has red wavy hair and green eyes. She often wears the colours of her profession (red and white); though her tools of the trade are often hidden within the pouch at her side or the bag she often wears on her back. While out in public she rarely wears her smock as there are not often fights that she may need it for. The smock was once a beautiful cream colour but has since been covered with dried blood that she refuses to clean. (The look being a badge of honour amongst her field.) Geneve constantly dons red lens goggles. This is to help keep blood from getting into her eyes and the red lenses create a sort of inverted imagery that shows red as white and everything else red. The colour switch helps see wounds more clearly. Last seen, Geneve wore a small jet pack with metallic wings that made her appear as angelic or even a representation of the medical patch she wears on her upper arm. We’re still unsure why she started wearing them. But when asked she told us that it had to do with creating air resistance when trying to stitch-up a person while on an open deck. Rumors say that the wings were payment for a secret medical operation she did on a noble. Family and Relationships Family Born to Sydney Badeau and Jacob Keur, the youngest and only female in a family of three brothers. Jarod, Kyler and Anselme. Little is known of her mother, but her last name may suggest a noble family and Parisian tie. Having a French mother and German father who travels, Geneve doesn't see much of her other relatives. Romantic Relationships It is unknown whether or not Geneve has any romantic relationships. Though, she has been spotted with the same random Hispanic man when she takes her leave from the ship for short periods. Friendships Her friendships with the other crew members have been strengthening and she can often be found talking with the boys of the S.M.S. Halcyon as they remind her of the brothers she misses dearly. Of people not in association with these crews, she has a good friendship with a nurse, Camille, which has helped her on a few missions. After saving Camille from a ‘deadly’ blow to her throat that destroyed her vocal chords and caused a case of retrograde amnesia, Camille has proven a trustworthy assistant and companion on away missions. Job and Weapons Profession Geneve serves as a medic, sawbones, and stitch n' tearer. Whenever something is hurting, bleeding or mangled she has something ready to help. Whether a simple stitching of a gash or a good leeching, she is an apt doctor. Geneve also acts as a part time Therapist for anyone wanting to talk out their problems. Weapons Not liking the idea of killing, Geneve leaves the weaponry up to those more efficient at it. Only occasionally does she carry a wrist mounted three barrel pistol so that her hands can be free during fights, but she can also help protect those she is caring for. Otherwise Geneve rarely has any weapons other than her surgeon's tools that with precision she can injure attackers without having to kill them. History Jacob Keur was a well established physician, who traveled from country to country teaching his techniques and helping well to do families. His own family’s estate was located in a town on the French-German border. During one of his visits to France he met a beautiful French woman and quickly started courting her. Not much is known of this time and, oddly, is not noted in any of Keur’s journals. Even after starting a family with his French wife, he continued to travel. Sometimes being away for months. It wasn't until Geneve was born that he stuck close to their home in Paris. Geneve grew up around the constant barrage of illness and diseases. The large city having an ample amount of both. Most females would have been disgusted by the sights that she saw at a young age, but Geneve became intrigued by medicine and anatomy. Later her mother would frown upon her decision to follow in her father's footsteps. No matter what anyone would say, though, she would never give up her dream. When finally her father found her dressing as a young boy to sneak into medical lectures, he took her under his wing and brought her on calls so that she may learn. Geneve had a natural aptitude for anatomy and figuring out what was ailing the patients. Even though surgeons were not as welcomed as physicians, Geneve still took to learning about surgery as well as watching her father in his practices. During the Franco-Prussian War, the Keur family took up residence in the family's estate in Frieburg, Germany. By 1874, she was sent to work for The Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron, and was commissioned to work aboard the S.M.S. Zepherus. The all female crew was a strange change of pace for Geneve after being around and learning with mostly males her entire life. Slowly she's working into the trust of the crew. In Times of Peace Whenever Geneve comes upon a chance to have a calm life aboard the land, she can be found visiting her father's friends at the universities and helping develop new ways to help the ill. She enjoys dissecting corpses and studying human interactions. Geneve seems to have a talent for psychological therapy, as well as her medical training, and often can be found watching crowds of people and writing or drawing in her notebook. Category:Original Characters Category:Zepherus Girls Category:IAPS Canon